


Open Your Eyes

by Ducksandsuperheroes



Series: Drabbles from Heaven [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, I know, Oh, So much angst, and im horrible, but - Freeform, give me tha holy water, lame as fuck, so now that that's done, so this is just something i wrote based on my feelings, this serie will have a lot of tags, this will be a kind of serie, were i post shit i think is good but really isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13612146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducksandsuperheroes/pseuds/Ducksandsuperheroes
Summary: This will be some kind of serie where i write down shit that i need to get out of my system. But suggestions too. So yeah. Heh. Okay but honestly if youwant me to write anything i'll do it. Maybe not right away but it'll be done. Anyway. See ya ^^





	Open Your Eyes

“Open your eyes.” They were just sitting there for several minutes, until he slowly opened his eyes.

“Good. Now i need you to open your mouth. Try to say ‘my name is’, can you do that for me? Okay, good.” 

The doctor placed a finger on his throat to check the pulse. Pushing just a tad bit to hard. It didn’t hurt or anything but it felt uncomfortable. 

“You’re doing good, alright? You’re doing really good.” The doctor’s voice was… calming. 

“Now, i need you to remember something for me, can you do that too?” A simple nod. “Yeah? Good, then can you tell me everything you remember from the beginning. I’ll ask simple questions and you just answer what you remember. I’ll start with ‘yes or no’ questions, okay?” He gave another nod and the doctor smiled. 

“Good, You’re doing good. Okay, my first question is… ‘do you dream about it’? You do? Okay, good.” The doctor scribbles something down on the papers in his hands. Probably about the dreams.

“Next question: ‘do you remember when your father left for the last time’?” There was only silence for the next few minutes. Then…

“Yes.” The doctor gave him a nod. “Then do you remember when your mother died?” The doctors piercing look left him hollow. “Yes.” His reward was a smile. “That’s good. One more question, okay? And then we’re done for today. ‘What happened with your brother?” Something snapped in him. 

He tried to reach for the doctor to rip his heart out, or scratch his throat open. Suddenly two strong pair of arms grabbed his arms and shoved him against a wall. He was screaming at them, he’s gonna kill them all, don’t touch my brother, i will rip your whole family apart if you touch him. 

“This isn’t working Dean. What do we have to do to help you? We can’t keep you here if you keep trying to attack us, when we bring up your brother. We’ve done this so many times, Dean” the doctor said with a calm voice. Dean jerked his face to the doctor with a crazy look in his eyes, almost murderous. The doctor sighed and turned around to pick up something from his desk. 

“I’m sorry it had to come to this today too. We’ll talk again tomorrow about your brother, okay?” he said. After that, everything was black. 

 

Fireworks. Young Sammy. Baby. Dean smiled for the first time in months. It felt good to smile. 

“Dean, look! Isn’t it pretty? Don’t you wish we could stay like this forever?” Sam smiled. Dean nodded.

“Then why didn’t you save me from myself?” Dean jerked his head to look at Sam. His mouth were covered with blood and his eyes were black. 

Ah, this must be a new method of thiers. Alistair.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be some kind of serie where i write down shit that i need to get out of my system. But suggestions too. So yeah. Heh. Okay but honestly if youwant me to write anything i'll do it. Maybe not right away but it'll be done. Anyway. See ya ^^


End file.
